Natasha Fatale
Natasha Fatale is a fictional character in the 1960s animated cartoons Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show, collectively referred to as Rocky and Bullwinkle for short. She is voiced by June Foray. She and Boris are the secondary antagonists of the 2000 film: The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. In the 2018 reboot, she was given a backstory, stating she was genetically engineered by Pottsylvanian scientists to be the perfect spy. Natasha is a spy for the fictional country of Pottsylvania, and takes orders from the nation's leader, Fearless Leader (and occasionally the rarely seen Mr. Big). Natasha usually serves as an assistant or accomplice to her fellow spy, Boris Badenov. Usually, Natasha's and Boris's misdeeds are thwarted by Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose. She refers to them collectively as "Moose and Squirrel." Natasha often appeared in the "Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club" segments, and appeared in two "Mr. Know-it-All" segments, "How to be a Beatnik" and "How to Teach a Mean Bully a Lesson at the beach." Only four Rocky and Bullwinkle storylines do not feature Natasha. Personality Like Boris, Natasha also delights in performing various criminal misdeeds. She seems to be a bit more intelligent, or at least more thoughtful, than Boris, and often points out flaws in his plans or voices slight contempt for his bungling, to which his customary reply was "Sharrup you mouth, Natasha." Also, Natasha does say "SHARRUP YOUR MOUTH!!!!" to Boris in one episode, as their car goes over a cliff in The Treasure of Monte Zoom. Relationships Boris: Natasha is loyal to Boris, and oddly affectionate towards him. It is implied in some adaptions that the have feelings for each other. Fearless Leader: Like other Pottsylvanians, Natasha fears Fearless Leader. However, she holds no loyalty towards him, and has helped Boris double cross him in the past. She also has trash-talked Fearless Leader behind his back. Appearance She is one of the tallest humans in the series, dwarfing characters such as Boris. She has black hair that is fluffed at the ends, and is very pale, much like Boris. Natasha is almost always shown in a purple dress, but in the last season it is often red. Catchphrases Natasha's main catchphrase is referring to everyone as "dollink" — that is, "darling" as spoken with her thick Pottsylvanian accent (a mock-Russian accent) — an homage to actress-socialite Zsa Zsa Gabor and her habit of calling everyone "darling" (or in her Hungarian accent, "dahlink"). Name Natasha's last name is a pun on the phrase femme fatale, with emphasis on the "fatal" part; in keeping with that, Natasha was drawn as a shapely, attractive looking woman. However, in nearly all episodes, the character is identified only as Natasha, with no surname. She is apocryphally known as "Natasha Nogoodnik".needed However, she is identified in the series premiere by her proper name by the show's narrator, making "Fatale" her canonical and correct surname. In other media In the 1992 Showtimes Network film Boris and Natasha: The Movie, she was portrayed by Sally Kellerman. In the 2000 theatrical film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, the live-action Natasha was portrayed by Rene Russo. Gallery See Natasha Fatale/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Heroes Category:June Foray Category:Sally Kellerman Category:Rene Russo Category:Natasha Fatale Category:Humans Category:Spies